1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention generally relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, battery packs have been variously used as power sources of potable electronic devices. As the portable electronic devices are used in various fields, demands on battery packs are rapidly increased. The battery packs can be charged/discharged a plurality of times, and accordingly are economically and environmentally efficient. Thus, the use of the battery packs is encouraged.
As the small size and light weight of electronic devices are required, the small size and light weight of battery packs are also required. However, since a material such as lithium having high reactivity is provided to the inside of the battery pack, the small size and light weight of the battery pack is limited due to the safety of the battery pack. Accordingly, a variety of studies have been conducted to develop a battery pack that can implement as a small and light battery pack while improving the safety of the battery pack.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.